


Can’t Recognize What You Used To Be

by NicoSavage24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Andrade is mentioned but mostly featured, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Mentions of Charlynch in the past, Typical Charlynch Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: An intoxicated Becky is at odds with Charlotte once again.





	Can’t Recognize What You Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> “If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate.”  
> ― C. JoyBell C.
> 
> *UPDATE*  
> Hello, guys. I just want to clarify on a few things. This is centered on charlynch but they are not together since the events of SummerSlam in a kayfabe compliant way. I added Charlotte’s new relationship with Andrade as intrigue to the story as a backdrop even though he is not featured until the end. I apologize if I confused, threw off, maybe offended some people. I’ll be careful going forward on how I put together content like this. Thank you so much for the response. Please enjoy and thank you once again!  
> *UPDATE*
> 
> I found this in my drafts recently, and decided to rewrite and edit this more vividly than my original work. Of course, this is as kayfabe compliant the only way i can possibly put together. You know how it goes, typical Charlynch drama. Please enjoy and thank you!

“One more for the road, sir.” Becky who is already inebriated, raises her already empty shot glass and slams it down on the wood clinking next to the three other empty shot glasses.

“I think you had enough for the night, ma’am” The bartender hesitated on giving Becky another drink looking at her drunken state.  
“I think I had enough of your bellyaching. You either give me another round or I’ll tear that fookin’ arm off for your troubles.” Becky’s speech is slurred with a complete annoyed demeanor demanding the bartender give her another drink.  
“Alright, sorry for the trouble.” The bartender finally gave in and proceed to prepare another drink by mixing in vodka, Triple Sec, and Lime juice, also known as a kamikaze. Meanwhile, Becky overhears some commotion by the main concourse of the bar in the hotel where most of the WWE superstars were staying at.

It appears to be a little get together after a hard night’s work at the live house show from earlier happening over there by the main concourse by the bar. Becky wishes she was apart of that, but she chose this path, to be without any close friends and allies, to be alone and focus on herself and her accomplishments, to be “The Man”. Becky has spent a good half an hour treating herself to a drink. She was having a good night until she looked directly at Charlotte and her new Boyfriend, Andrade. 

Charlotte and Andrade was a part of that get together going on in the bar, having fun as usual with the other WWE stars mingling in. Just a glance of Charlotte having a PDA out there in the open with Andrade made Becky’s demeanor look as grim as ever. 

“Here you go ma’am. Sorry for the mishap. Will that be all?” The bartender hands Becky another drink with no hesitation.  
“Yes. That will be all.” Becky never changed her glance while looking as Charlotte is on Andrade’s lap while laughing at some joke that A.J. Styles made. Becky can feel her anger rise at the sight of Charlotte, who is in all smiles and no worry, not even knowing that Becky is staring at her while drinking the night away.

Becky has been annoyed that at work and supposedly after work, she always sees Charlotte and Andrade’s public display affections in full effect. Matter of fact, it’s been like this since Becky found out from word going around that Charlotte was dating El Idolo. Of course, Becky doesn’t care about Charlotte nor want anything to do with the queen, not since the events of SummerSlam aka the punch heard around the world.

It was on that night that Becky broke up with Charlotte just hours after Charlotte pinned her in the triple threat match and won the Smackdown Women’s championship, a title Becky has long waited for two years. Becky felt frustrated with being labeled as “Charlotte’s sidekick” or “Charlotte’s best friend” and the notion of Charlotte being involved in every title opportunity given to her, which Becky sees herself always working long and hard to get opportunities compared Charlotte getting her own because her last name. Becky has spent her frustration making Charlotte’s life a living hell, from pinning Charlotte to win the belt from her at Hell in a Cell, to owning her the past few months. 

Charlotte has felt exposed like an open nerve thanks to Becky revealing her deepest insecurities, even going below the belt by saying that she had been a burden to her and the hardest job was being her best friend. She felt vulnerable thanks to her ex-girlfriend, the woman that she used to love and cherish was no more and became this person that was so focused on becoming a cold hearted individual with no remorse for her actions. Charlotte has cried and cried until there is no tears left to release, wondering what went wrong with her and Becky, but it just wasn’t worth shedding a tear for anymore for the woman she used to know and love deeply, knowing the old Becky, is never coming back. 

Charlotte gave up on getting back the old Becky back after their last women standing match at Evolution pretty much burned bridges between the two and she thought it was best to just to move on from Becky for good. No matter the random, blindside attacks or gut-wrenching insults whether in the ring or on Twitter that Becky has made towards Charlotte, she tunes it out and ignores her. It wouldn’t be too long that Charlotte met Andrade a few months after her break up with Becky, after a few dinner and a drink dates, even working out, riding and traveling to shows together, Charlotte eventually fell for the charming, Mexican-born WWE superstar known as El Idolo and things were going good in the life of the queen. 

Becky looks on as she scoffs and shakes her head while holding the shot glass. She was going to sip fast until someone hovered over her from behind.

“You know if you keep looking at her like that, she going to eventually look back at you.” Carmella caught sight of Becky from her spot.  
“I don’t give a damn what she does.” Becky replies while her eyebrows furrowed.

Carmella caught a first hand view of Becky and Charlotte’s relationship faltering apart after the triple threat match at SummerSlam. Knowing it all started when Charlotte made her return back to prevent Carmella from hurting Becky. Since then, she along with the entire women’s locker room has felt the wrath of the hatred and disdain Becky and Charlotte had for one another.

“If you don’t care, why are you out here getting wasted and mad at everything they are doing right now? Is it bothering you that she has a new man in her life?”  
“It’s not. I just think it’s unnecessary. Every five bloody minutes, she’s playing kissy face with him.”  
“You do realize that y’all did the same exact thing when you both were.... together.”

Becky would change her gaze to focus on Carmella while still holding her shot glass. 

“Where are you getting at, Mella? If your here for a match, I got no problem slapping your head off.” Becky sideyed carmella the same way she have side-eyed Charlotte all night, the tone of her voice becomes deeper.  
“I’m not here for that. I’m just a concerned citizen.” Carmella crosses her arms.  
“Concerned about what? I don’t care for Charlotte Flair anymore, that’s no longer my fookin’ concern.” Becky can feel her anger flaring up.

“I didn’t say you were. I think you might be a little jealous that’s all.” Carmella carefully sounding her words knowing Becky could snap at any second.

“Shouldn’t you be banging the midlife crisis out of Corey?” Becky makes a slight dig at Carmella, where word is going around the locker rooms that Corey Graves is having an affair with her.  
“What’s going on with you, Becks? Why are acting like an asshole lately?” Carmella deeply affected by Becky’s words, steers clear from the subject and attempts to find what’s wrong with her.  
“She made me into what I am. And now that she found someone else, she acts like I don’t exist anymore. All of this is just smoke and fookin’ mirrors.” Becky returned her gaze and point her index finger sharply at Charlotte, who doesn’t know that Becky is in the same location. 

“I’m just saying Becks, you made it clear to her that you don’t want anything to do with her anymore, and respectively, she already left you alone. You should just let her be and move on. You already won the title off of her and gotten the best of her lately, what else you have to take away from her next?” Carmella leaves Becky to sulk around while looking at Charlotte and Andrade. Hoping her message gets through to her head, Becky scoffs and ignores what Carmella has said and continues to rage inside while looking at Charlotte giving a peck kiss to Andrade on the side of the face.

As Carmella leaves, Becky continues to glance angrily at a joyful Charlotte having the time of her life with Andrade, while taking her final shot of the kamikaze.

Back in the hotel room, Charlotte has already been settled in for the night.

“Okay, babe. I’ll see you soon.” Charlotte instantly smiles after talking to Andrade, who’s on his way to her suite for the night. She puts her phone down on her bed as she gets ready for the evening with the fact that Andrade will be spending the night with her.

Charlotte completes her nightly task of freshening up for the evening. The usual procedures, taking a nice, warm shower, papering her face, brushing her teeth, the usual. Charlotte then put on her night gear consisting of a sheer nightgown from top to bottom. As Charlotte looks to get out the hotel complementary wine out the mini fridge, she overheard a knock on the door. She walks over with a sultry smile on her face, but that all goes away when she opens the door.

“What the Fuck?” As Charlotte unlocks the door, the door opens wide shut like as if it’s a police raid. Charlotte then looked at Blur of orange hair in a quick flash. It wasn’t Andrade, it was Becky.

“Becky? What are you doing here?” Charlotte sees a unreadable and still intoxicated Becky Lynch who stands in the middle of the suite in between the couch and the king size bed.  
“Just wanted to make a visit, that’s all.” Becky appears to slur her words as she appears to be unsteady.  
“Are you.... Are you drunk right now?” Charlotte is dumbfounded at the way Becky is currently drunk.  
“Jeez, Charlie. I thought you would be graced by my appearance.”  
“I told you not to call me that anymore.” Charlotte grimaced at the nickname Becky gave to her since they first met. Now that nickname clearly doesn’t mean anything anymore.  
“My bad. Don’t need to get the queen in such a pissy fit frenzy.” Becky appears to soundly mock Charlotte.

Charlotte was expecting Andrade to arrive, but apparently Becky had her own agenda. 

“Whatever. What are you doing here, Becky? Unless your here to tell me that I’m a burden for the millionth time, I get the memo.” Charlotte shook her head with her eyes closed and then looked up, trying to avoid looking at Becky.

“I enjoy calling you that but I’m actually here to give you some advice.” Becky while still drunk, sits normally on the couch.

“What could I possibly want to hear from you?” Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed.

“This lovey dovey shite you are doing with Andrade. It’s getting annoying.” Becky claps her hands together to get to the point.  
“Let me get this straight, you have a problem with me being in love with Andrade? You burst down my fucking door just to tell me you have an issue with that? Those kamikazes you been sipping clearly got to your brain.” Charlotte made a sharp look at Becky and become enraged at her complaints.

“Technically I didn’t say all of that, but you and him are literally taking the term PDA to new heights and it’s making me want to throw up.”  
“Why do you care? You do not give a single fuck about me anymore.”  
“I don’t. It’s just fookin’ infuriating seeing you and him act like we’re in high school.”  
“You are impossible, Becky. You really are. You broke up with me because you are so focused on that stupid title and now of all of sudden, you have a problem with my relationship?” Charlotte would place her hand on her forehead and become annoyed at Becky’s revelation.  
“That same stupid title you won seven times.” Becky looked coldly at Charlotte.  
“I know you didn’t barge in here just to tell me I don’t deserve anything. So whatever you are here for, just say it.” Charlotte crossed her arms together and stood her stance while looking at Becky.  
The room would be filled with silence until Becky finally said what’s on her mind despite still inebriated.

“You are not truly in love with Andrade. The only reason why you hooked up with him because just to get one up over me and make me envious. You hate the fact that I’ve owned you in the ring so many times and you get so upset, you actually found some dick to ride just to get back at me. What a perfect plan, Charlotte. You got me there real good.” Becky carefully expressed her thoughts, accusing Charlotte of getting with Andrade just to get back at her, making her jealous..

“Are you kidding me? You are so beyond drunk and it fucking shows!.” Charlotte had a hysterical look on her face.

“Well you ain’t a perfect ray of sunshine either, hun.” Becky remains a cold look on her face.

“I can’t believe..... Wha... What in your right state of mind would ever think that?” Charlotte is still hysterically confused at what Becky is saying.  
“Don’t act so innocent, Char. You are doing it out of spite. Whether it be backstage or by gorilla, you make sure every time I’m there, I get a good view of you and Andrade devouring each other faces. I’m getting tired of it.”

“This is such bullshit.” Charlotte repeatedly shook her head while her teeth clenches and feel her anger forming.  
“No bullshit. I know you Charlotte, i know you don’t like when your not even.”  
“Your one to talk. You just can’t leave me alone. You beat me to win the title, but that’s not good for you. You beat me up every chance you get, that’s still not good enough. You clearly made insults about me, my dad, and my family, it’s still not good enough for you. You just can’t go a single day without owning Charlotte Flair for your personal enjoyment.” Charlotte’s anger get the best as her voice levels increase the rage inside of her.

“You are so full of it.” Becky mockingly shakes her head.  
“You know what I see. I see jealousy written all over your forehead.” Charlotte wags her index finger at Becky.  
“What’s with these dopes using the word “jealousy” lately, I’m getting pretty tired of it. The damn women’s locker room, Mella at the bar, then you.” Becky’s voice becomes incensed as well.  
“The Bar. You were at the bar tonight? Wait? Did you saw me and Andrade at the bar while you were getting drunk?” Charlotte paused for a second, realizing that Becky was at the bar tonight whereas she was with Andrade. 

“You say it like I’m some kind of a stalker.” Becky looks at the ground while shrugging her shoulders with no care in the wind.  
“Jesus Christ. If anyone has a problem, it’s you, Becky. I think your jealous of Andrade. Better yet, jealous that I found somebody else and not fixated on you anymore.” Charlotte put both hands on her face and released a long, deep sigh that rose up her anger.  
“Oi you are such a piece a fookin’ work” Becky got up from the couch and within a distance of Charlotte, verbally spat back.  
“Because your ego won’t let you admit it. Your so incensed on ruining my life, that when I found somebody that loves me, you just can’t help to get jealous.” Charlotte moved an inch towards Becky. 

“You don’t know what your talking about, Flair. I would be careful of what comes next out of that mouth of yours.” Becky folded her arms and shook her head while laughing.  
“I don’t. I clearly don’t know what I’m talking about. I don’t understand how someone like you think you can control my life just like that.”  
“That’s not what I’m....”  
“Shut the fuck up for once in your life, Becky and let me speak.” Becky appeared to interrupt until Charlotte snapped at her, the color of red forming in her face. Becky becomes a little shook.  
“I deserve to be in love. I deserve to be treated right. You used to do that, you used to be the one person that I can relate to, the one person i can trust with my entire life. I loved you so much, Becky. I loved you more than winning all the titles in my career. You were my everything, my person, my life. That was until you socked me in the fucking face in Brooklyn for a fucking title!” Charlotte was face to face to Becky, smelling the kamikaze from her breath. Her fists was clenched as she traumatically remembers that fateful night that changed the relationship of the two. But Charlotte quickly releases that pent up frustration and her anger is diminished. Becky remains shook but not moving an inch.

A silence emerge in the room with Charlotte trying to control her sniffles as she wiped her tears from forming. She refuses to show her already exposed vulnerability to Becky again. 

“Look, Becky. I’m not going to stop being who I am. I’m not going to let opportunities fly right by me, whether you like it or not. And for damn sure I’m not going to let you dictate who I should and should not love. I love Andrade. He’s perfect and amazing in many ways, better than what you used to be.” Charlotte coughs out what’s left in her throat as she fixes her composure and avoid to cry in front of Becky. She makes it clear to Becky that she isn’t worth a damn anymore now that’s she has truly moved on for good. This was Charlotte standing up to Becky after all the insults, beatdowns, the psychological and emotional warfares.

“Your going to go down that path, Charlotte?” Becky’s stare turns from cold to angry as she becomes affected at Charlotte’s words and her comparison of Andrade and herself but she decides to play it off by not caring.  
“You did this to yourself, Becky. I’m done thinking about you anymore. I want nothing to do with this new Becky. The old Becky wouldn’t have made my life terrible. This new Becky, this so called “The Man”, I don’t recognize who you are and what you truly become. You can keep calling me names and beat me up in the ring all you want , it won’t phase me, because all I know is this, you are not worth anything to me anymore.” Charlotte made it clear that she is done with Becky for good. That there is no coming back to an already burnt down bridge.

Becky had a cold stare with her nostrils flaring with rage thanks to the strong words and feelings Charlotte let out, but she kept her composure as her face turns into a scowl and decide to make her exit. 

“He will never love you the way I did. And you know it.” Becky had one final jab pointed right for Charlotte’s heart as she stared deeply in her eyes.

Charlotte remains unfazed by Becky’s words as she still looks at the balcony, ignoring Becky and her words.

“Well it looks like I’m not needed here. I really wasted my time being in here.” Becky heads toward the door while still drunk.  
Becky continue to stare dead center into Charlotte’s eyes one more time until she scoffed her way towards the door. She then opens the door halfway to her exit, not looking back at Charlotte.  
“If things go south with you and hi and you show up knocking on my door with tears running down your face. Don’t expect me to open the door, I won’t answer.” Charlotte releases a long, standing sigh, unshaken by the words Becky said to her. Charlotte was done pining after Becky and done being weak after all.  
“Just the get the fuck out, Becky.” Charlotte continued to not give Becky any more attention as she crosses her arms and looks at the view from the balcony. Becky would not look at Charlotte anymore as finally shuts the door, she would release a deep sigh of her own as she walks back to her own hotel room. 

Charlotte for a moment had tears coming out but another knock on the door changed it all. It was finally Andrade who made it back to hotel.  
“You okay, did something happen to you.” Andrade noticed a little tear falling from Charlotte’s eyelids.  
“No. Just need to get something off my chest. Everything is fine. I’m glad your here.” Charlotte quickly wiped her eyes and clear her throat. She instantly smiles.  
“You sure?” Andrade replied with assurance  
“I am positive.” Charlotte had a rosy smile, pushing away  
“May I come in?” Andrade asks Charlotte if he can come in her room. Charlotte instantly kisses Andrade and pulls him into her room, shutting the door in the process. 

Somewhere by the elevators, Becky watched it unfold from her vantage point as her cold-blooded scowl turned into a desolate, bleak face. But that didn’t stop her as she shrugs her shoulders and not looking back, walks into the elevator.


End file.
